


Angel's mark

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, John Winchester is a good parent, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Castiel, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Hi! I hope you liked this one, I'm sorry there wasn't more of Sam and Gabe tho, but I tried to focus it mostly on my two favorite idiots in love. And, as always, it's not beta'd because remember that English is not my first language and I tried to not make mistakes :pAlso,thisis how I imagined Dean's and Cas's soulmate tattoo to be





	

_**~6 years old~** _

«Mom, mom, look! That boy has wings!» a six year old Dean says, pointing to the dark haired kid sitting on the grass of the house next the Winchesters'.

«He's an angel, honey» Mary smiles. «Why don't you go and say hi?» she adds.

«Can I?» the little boy practically beams at his mother.

«Sure, Sammy and I will join in a few»

Mary doesn't need to tell him twice because Dean is sprinting towards the door and to the neighbor's lawn.

«Hi» he says when he's near the other boy, who's sitting on the grass. When the Angel lifts his head, Dean sees the bluest blue eyes he has ever seen. «Woah, your eyes are so blue!» he blurts out. «No, no, it's not a bad thing I like them» he adds when the other boy's wings close tight behind him. «I'm Dean by the way, I live in the house next yours, what's your name?»

«I'm... I'm Castiel» the boy -Castiel- says.

«Weird name» Dean says, sitting next to him. «Can I call you Cas?»

«Sure» Castiel answers in a little voice.

«What are you doing?»

«I'm watching the bees» Castiel says and for the first time Dean sees him smile.

«You like bees? I don't like them so much because my mom is allergic and when one of them stings her she gets all puffy and she needs to go to the hospital»

«Oh, I'm sorry»

«Nah, it's ok, my dad was in the army, so he knows what to do»

Silence falls on them for a minute or two before Dean speaks again. «Hey, wanna play a game?»

«What game?» Castiel asks.

«I can be the captain of a ship and you my powerful Angel friend and we can fight a sea monster!»

Castiel's smile widens and his wings flap a little for excitement. «Does this mean we are friends?»

«Well, yeah...» Dean says playing with a shoelace, «if you want to?»

«Of course I want to!»

«Ok then, we are friends!» Dean smiles at Castiel who smiles back. «Now come on, this monster won't kill itself!»

«Sure, but let's go in the backyard, there's so much space there» says Castiel running to the door, with Dean following.

There's not much in the house, just some furniture, mostly the big pieces like the sofa and some tables, meaning that Castiel just moved in. Dean walks just behind Castiel, and he can clearly see his wings from there. «Your wings are so cool, you know. What is that sparkling blue? Is it because your eyes are blue?»

Castiel turns his head a little to look at Dean, «Thanks» he says, cheeks a light pink. No one ever told him his wings were cool, most of the times other fledglings made fun of him because of them being black, especially Bartholomew and Naomi. «The blue parts are my Grace, my big brother has some too, but you can't see it because his wings are gold»

«My spider senses are tingling, were you talking about me, munchkin?» Gabriel appears out of nowhere in front of the two boys, big gold wings high behind him and a playful smirk on his face.

«Whoa! Your wings are enormous!» Dean says, looking at the wings in awe.

«Of course they are, I'm an Archangel, kiddo» he crunches in front of the little boys. «Who are you?»

Dean stands straight in an attempt of a military posture, something he saw his father do sometimes, and says «Dean Winchester, sir»

«He's my friend» Castiel adds, «we're gonna kill a sea monster together in the backyard»

«There's a sea monster in the backyard?» Gabriel raises his eyebrows, «Well, go then, don't wanna have it kill the entire neighborhood»

And with that the two kids run outside leaving Gabriel to put the rest of the things in their places. He's roughly five minutes into his task when the doorbell rings. He walks to the door, opening it and finding a blond woman with a kind smile on her face and a boy who's around two years old in her arms.

«Hello» she says. «I'm Mary Winchester, I live in the house next to yours, and this is Sam, say 'hi' Sammy»

The little boy says a little "hi" under his breath and hides his face in his mother's neck, who chuckles. «Sorry, he's kinda shy at first, especially around Angels»

«No worries, my brother Castiel is the same» Gabriel smiles. «I'm Gabriel, just moved in, I suppose Dean is your son too»

Gabriel moves from the door, inviting Mary to enter, and she steps inside while saying, «Oh yes, you already met him?»

«Yeah, he's playing with Cassie outside, killing a sea monster» the Archangel walks with her to the backdoor, peering from the little window, watching the boys chasing each other and laughing. Mary smiles. «Dee!» Sam says looking at the scene outside.

«Looks like they got along well with each other» Gabriel says, eyes not leaving the two kids. «I'm glad, you know, Cassie never had a great experience with others, especially other fledglings, that's why I decided to bring him here»

«You're his guardian, right?» Mary asks.

«Yes, our father... Well, God... Left him to me, He said I would be a good guardian for him, and I'm very glad He did» Gabriel smiles, and Mary smiles too. They chat for a while, when it's time for Dean to go home, not without the promise to play again with Castiel. The little Angel beams at the prospective to spend more time with his new friend and when the Winchesters get out and to their house, he can't stop talking about Dean, more to Gabriel's annoyance.

To the Winchesters' it's not so different, when John is back and they're all around the table eating dinner, Dean starts rambling about Castiel -Cas-, «...and he has pretty eyes and cool wings, I mean, his brother's wings are cool, but Cas's are cooler because they're black and blue and I bet when he grows up they will be even cooler and...»

«You really bonded with this kid, eh? What do you think if we invite him over tomorrow?» John interrupts him.

«Yes! It will be awesome!»

«Tomorrow I will talk to Gabriel then» Mary says with a smile. «Now finish your potatoes, or no pie for you»

«Yes, ma'am!»

 

**_~12 years old~_**

Cas is in Dean's room, playing video games, when Dean out of the blue says. «Do Angels have soulmates?» his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

«What?» Cas turns to his friend, head tilted in confusion.

Dean pauses the game. «I was talking with mom about her soulmate tattoo before you came over and she said that everyone has a soulmate, and I was wondering if Angels have one too»

«Gabe said that it's pretty rare for Angels to have a soulmate, so who knows» Cas shrugs.

«Oh ok» Dean turns to the TV again, resuming the game and hoping that Cas would drop the subject. Luckily he does, they know each other long enough to know this. Dean would be lying if he said he doesn't like Cas, maybe even more than in a friendly way, he doesn't know what it is, but he knows that's not how friends look at friends, or how  friends feel about their best friend when they're not together for few days or even hours, he knows it's something else, but he's too afraid to label it. So he just doesn't think about it often, hoping this feeling waves in time.

They play for a while, until Mary calls saying that dinner is ready.

 

_**~16 years old~** _

It's a nice Sunday of spring and Dean and Cas are sprawled on a field Cas found few years ago while flying around. He wanted Dean to see it, but Dean doesn't like to fly so, after some attempts from Cas promising to not make Dean fall, they ended up with Dean in his father's Impala and Cas flying above him, but damn, the guy was fast with his wings and Dean had to stretch the car to its best. They always come here when they want to be alone by themselves, even to stay in silence for the whole time, it never has been awkward between them. Today is not one of those days.

«I told my parents I'm bi yesterday» Dean starts.

«How did they take it?» Cas asks, turning his head to look at his friend.

«Good, better than I thought actually» Dean says, looking back at Cas. «Dad couldn't stop make jokes, and even Sammy joined, saying that now that they knew he could tell one year worthy of bi jokes and puns until mom called them off, but I still heard them giggling and whispering» Dean chuckles and looks back at the sky.

«At least he didn't make you wear a "I finally came out of the  closet" t-shirt for a week like Gabe did to me when I came out...» Cas says, eyes on the sky too. «I couldn't even take it off!»

Dean laughs, «I remember, you should know by now how Gabe is» he says turning to his friend again. Cas has his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips and his hands clasped together on his stomach. He's beautiful, with his black and blue wings high on the grass, his always sex hair and his strong jawline, and Dean loves him, damn if he does. The way Cas laughs when Dean makes a stupid joke, the way his eyes sparkle when he talks about the things he likes or the way he's always been there for Dean and Sam. And that's what Dean loves the most, someone who would look after Sam besides him.

Dean will get his soulmate tattoo in two years, and he would be lying if he said he didn't hope the slightest for Cas to have one that matches his.

«What are the chances for Angels to have a soulmate?» he asks after few minutes of silence.

Cas opens one eye to look at Dean. «17%? More or less, I read it's highest in other countries, in Italy there's a 21% of chances»

Dean chuckles and turns to look at the sky again. «You nerd» he says, part of him hoping deep down Cas is in that 17% and part of him wishing they were Italian.

 

**_~18 years old - January 24th~_ **

Dean wakes up with the smell of pancakes. No, wait, that's birthday pancakes. Dean smiles and goes to the bathroom to get prepared for the day. He takes the old t-shirt he uses to sleep off when something catches his eye. It's a star, with a flaming circle around and wings on either side of it, just above his heart. It's a pretty cool tattoo, or soulmark, because that's what it is. His soulmate tattoo. Finally. He gets dressed and walks down the stairs to the kitchen where Mary is serving the pancakes, Sam already sitting at the table.

«Good morning Dean, happy birthday» she says when she spots him on the doorway and walks to Dean giving him a kiss on the cheek.

«Thanks mom» he smiles and joins his brother at the table.

«Happy birthday, Dean. Do you have it already?» Sam says when he has Dean in front of him.

«Yep» Dean answers and tugs at the collar of his t-shirt to reveal the new tattoo.

«Whoa, that's very cool!» Sam says, and you can tell the kid was very curious to see it. «Are those wings?» he adds.

«Uh yeah, why?» Dean asks around a mouthful of pancakes.

«Oh, nothing» Sam says, and he smirks. He honest to God smirks.

«What's with that face, bitch?»

«It's my face, jerk» the brat answers innocently.

«Language, boys» Mary interrupts before this becomes a food war. Knowing her sons, it probably will. It's just this moment that John comes in the kitchen, saying a general 'good morning' and kissing his wife on the forehead before sitting at the table.

«Happy birthday, son» he says sliding something in Dean's direction.

Dean takes the Impala keys, he can't believe it. «Are you serious?» he asks.

«Never been so serious in my life» John smiles a little behind his mug. «She's yours now, treat her good»

«Didn't I ever?» Dean says smiling wide. He can't believe this, John loves his car and he's going to give her to _Dean._ If there is someone who loves that car as much as John Winchester, that's his elder son. They finish eating in silence, when it's time for Dean and Sam to go to school. They say a quick 'goodbye' and they're out of the door.

«Need a ride?» Dean asks his little brother.

«Nah, I gotta pick Jess up,» Sam answers, then he adds, «plus, I think someone's gonna talk with you» he waves at that 'someone' behind Dean, then, before Dean can turn around to see who it is, he says to his brother. «See you later» and heads off, smirking a little.

Finally Dean turns, finding Cas walking to him with a pan in his hand and wings fluttering a little in the chill air of the early January morning. «Hello Dean,» he says smiling, «happy birthday» he adds throwing his free arm around Dean in an attempt at hugging, but it's a bit uncomfortable with the pan between them.

«Thanks Cas» Dean says hugging back.

When they part, the Angel says, «I made you pie, I wanted to give it to you inside, but it seems I ran late» Cas chuckles and Dean wants to kiss him. _Fuck_ if he wants, because even if Cas doesn't really need to sleep he still woke up early to make Dean a goddamn pie, and if this doesn't make Dean fall even more in love with his best friend... Cas's voice brings him back to reality, «but I can always give this to your mom and you can tell me if you liked it after school» the smile Cas gives him is the one he deserves for Dean and only Dean.

«No need for that, I can bring it with me, I can't wait to taste it» Dean takes the pan from Cas's hands and puts it in the backseat of the Impala. Then he turns to Cas, hand scartching the back of his neck. «Would you... uh... would you like to come with me to school? Just the ride, then you can fly away to whatever Angel duty you have» he chuckles to mask his nervousness.

If smiles could blind, Dean is pretty sure he couldn't see a damn thing for the next few days because Cas's smile is so bright right now it can embarrass the sun. He nods and climbs in the backseat, where there's more room for his enormous wings, not knocking off the pie, and Dean sits in the driver seat and starts driving. They talk about the new Marvel comics, the new show Cas started that is apparently historically inaccurate (the nerd, he read everything the local library had to offer and memorizing everything), they talk about the last Star Wars movie, until Dean parks the car. Dean turns around to look at his friend. «Do you have plans this evening?»

Cas tilts his head in that adorable way of his and says. «You know I don't»

«Yeah, cool, would you like to come over? Gabe too if he wants, mom would be happy to have you both»

«I would like to, yes» Cas smiles.

«Uhm... cool» fuck, why he is suddenly so nervous, Cas is his best friend! Finally the bell rings, saving Dean from doing something stupid like kissing Cas because the Angel is looking at him with those big blue eyes and Dean is trying very hard not to lean in. Instead he smiles at his friend and says «Well, see you after school» and gets out of the car, followed by Cas, who says «See you then» and flies back home. Dean watches Cas flying, his wings so black in the light blue sky until he is a little dot between the tall buildings of Lawrence. He sighs, when he feels an arm around his shoulder. «Happy birthday, dreamy boy!»

Dean looks down at Charlie Bradbury, who's wearing a TARDIS beanie. «Thanks, Charlie» he smiles.

«Was that Cas?» she says looking up, «I never saw him fly, he's fast» she smirks, looking back at Dean.

«What would this mean?» Dean says, knowing very well where this will end. Charlie goes to open her mouth, but she's stopped by Benny barking an 'happy birthday, bro' from the other side of the street, and in no time he's there, giving Dean a bone crushing hug and lifting Charlie from the ground, with a yelp from the girl.

All in all, it's a normal day of school, with a bit of teasing from Charlie and Benny when Dean hands out Cas's pie to his friends, causing Dean to blush a little. It's a very good pie though, he should reward Cas somehow, and no, not in the way he  _aches_ to.

Later that evening Gabe and Cas come over, much to Mary's delight, and Sam's who loves the Archangel's tricks, especially when he makes confetti appear out of nowhere, yelling a 'happy birthday, Deano'.

After dinner, Cas stays for the night, it's not the first time the Angel sleeps in Dean's room.

In the middle of a Game of Thrones marathon, both boys sitting on Dean's bed, Cas says, «Do you have it yet?» eyes not leaving the TV screen.

Dean is taken off guard at first, then he realizes Cas is talking about the soulmark. «Uh yeah»

«Can I see it?» Cas asks looking at Dean now, «I never saw one in real life, only in books»

«Yeah, sure» Dean says and takes off his pajama t-shirt. It's not that they haven't seen each other shirtless before but, y'know, with Cas this close, looking at him with those fucking big blue eyes, it's a little hard to not get... Well, hard...

Cas reaches an hand on Dean's tattoo, eyes not leaving it, and wings relaxed behind him. «It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen» Cas says, tracing the flames with one finger.

«I've something to say about that» Dean mutters.

«What?» Cas raises his eyes to look into Dean's.

«Uhm... I said, yeah, it truly is» Dean smirks, luckily the only light in the room is provided by Cas's Grace and the TV, and he hopes that masks his pink cheeks.

Cas's eyes return to the soulmark, his finger moving to the wings. «You know, the wings might mean that your soulmate is an Angel» Cas smiles a little, «or at least that's what I read, someone could never know» there's something like hope in his voice, but maybe Dean read this wrong.

«Well, we'll see what happens» Dean says and smiles a little. Maybe it's true, and, as they say, hope is the last to die.

 

_**~18 years old - September 18th~** _

«Gabriel!»

«Uh-oh, full name, that's not a good sign» the Archangel says, walking to his brother's bedroom, but Cas meets him halfway, shirt hanging open and wings flapping almost furiously.

«Is this one of your jokes?» he says, pointing at a star with a flaming circle around it and wings.

«Well, that's interesting»

«Don't play games with me, Gabriel!»

«Calm your tits, Cassie, and your wings» Gabriel says, «that's not mine»

Cas squints his eyes, looking at his guardian.

«I swear to Dad, Cas, the only trick I planned today was a bomb of glitters in your closet. I guess that is a real soulmark»

Cas tilts his head here. «But I don't understand... There aren't a lot of chances for an Angel to have a soulmate and this means mine is...» Cas stops, eyes wide. What are the odds that your very attractive best friend, for whom you have a crush for years, is your soulmate? Not to mention the whole "being an Angel" part.

His train of thoughts is interrupted by Gabe's voice. «I imagine you already know who they are»

When Cas doesn't answer, Gabe goes on, «Who can they be?» and he smirks.

«Don't force yourself too much brother» Cas says buttoning his shirt.

«Show me some respect, you brat» he says chuckling while the doorbell rings insistently.

«Yeah, yeah» Cas says walking to the door. Speaking of the devil, when Cas opens it, he finds Dean, a big smile on his face and a plate with two cupcakes in his hand.

«Happy birthday, Cas! Mom made cupcakes and asked me to bring you some»

«Thank you, Dean» Cas smiles back and takes a cupcake.

As on clue, Gabriel appears behind Cas, getting his way between his wings and the door, to take a cupcake.

«Those are amazing, tell your mom Gabriel really appreciated them» he says around a mouthful of the sweet.

«They were supposed to be mine» Cas says in mock annoyance.

Dean chuckles, «He can have all the cupcakes he wants, mom made a lot, you can go and take some if you want» he tells Gabe.

«You don't need to tell me twice» the Archangel says winking and disappears to reappear again in front of the Winchesters' door. Both Cas and Dean look as Mary opens the door and Gabe steps inside, Cas shaking his head at his brother's childish behavior.

«Sooo...» Dean says, and Cas looks back at him. «Are you busy? I don't know, maybe reading some of yours nerdy books»

Cas gives his friend a bitch face. «It's how I study, Dean, and no, I'm not reading anything at the moment»

«Well, do you want to come with me? I need to talk to you»

«Sure, where are we going?»

«Our place»

Cas knows Dean long enough to know he's nervous. He follows his friend to the car, sitting in the backseat as usual as Dean drives. The ride is silent for the first time, not even the radio is on. When Dean shuts off the engine and they get out of the car, Dean takes a deep breath and looks at Cas.

«I was thinking to get rid of my tattoo»

Cas tilts his head, trying not to show how those words hurt him a little. «Why?»

«Because...» Dean stops, looks around as to find the right words, then looks back at Cas. «Because I don't think my soulmate, my real soulmate, could ever have one»

Now Cas is really confused. «What do you mean with this?»

«Cas» Dean sighs, «I'm in love with you, ok? I've been for quite few years now, and I don't think I'll ever be happy with someone else like I am when I'm with you, I would honestly feel sorry for them, but I can't pretend to love someone else that's not you, that's all»

Cas stays silent for a while, not knowing what to say. Dean is in love with him. Dean _loves_ him, and he's willing to take off his soulmark to be with _him_.

He realizes he needs to give Dean an answer because he's looking at him expectantly.

«You... You don't need to get rid of it» he says and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

«What?» Dean says, confused, his eyes following Cas's hands on the buttons.

«Remember I told you the chances of an Angel having a soulmate were 17%?» he says tugging at his shirt just enough to show the tattoo. «It looks like I'm in that 17%, and that I'm your soulmate» he says and smiles. «I love you too, Dean» he adds at last, the words he wanted to say for years, finally out.

Dean seems at lost of words, reaching one hand to touch Cas's soulmark and smiling wide, making his adorable crow's feet appear. «You're my soulmate» he says and walks closer.

«I am» Cas answers, while Dean's hand moves to the back of his neck. Dean rests his forehead on the Angel's. «You know what? This is awesome»

Cas smiles and finally, _finally_ , kisses him, and it's better than he ever imagined in all these years. Dean gasps in surprise, but kisses back, hands going on the small of Cas's back, the Angel's on the other boy's neck. Their lips move in sync, slowly, until Dean breaks the kiss to breath, and rests his forehead on Cas's again.

«I'm really glad it's you» he says smiling.

«I'm really glad it's _you_ » Cas answers, looking into those forest green eyes he has ever seen and loves.

«Do you wanna go out? Like on a date I mean, there's a nice place I want to take you to»

«What about work?»

«I asked dad to give me a day off»

Cas smiles. «Then I would love to go on a date with you»

«Awesome» Dean says and gives Cas a little kiss before stepping back and getting into the car, Cas in the backseat, and he drives away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this one, I'm sorry there wasn't more of Sam and Gabe tho, but I tried to focus it mostly on my two favorite idiots in love. And, as always, it's not beta'd because remember that English is not my first language and I tried to not make mistakes :p  
> Also, [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4d/da/5e/4dda5e18a30b69aec542170f47b9b7df.png) is how I imagined Dean's and Cas's soulmate tattoo to be


End file.
